


Whatever Comes

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-04
Updated: 2009-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry are prepared to take whatever comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Comes

**Title:** Whatever Comes  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #57: Sugar and Spice  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Mpreg!  
 **Summary:** Severus and Harry are prepared to take whatever comes.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** Yay, Snarry!  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Whatever Comes

~

“Severus!”

“One moment.” Severus added two final ingredients to the potion, stirring for ten seconds before putting out the flame beneath the cauldron. Decanting the liquid, he hurried to the bedroom, pausing a moment to admire Harry, who was naked and sprawled across the bed invitingly.

“Is that it?” Harry licked his lips, staring at the vial.

“Indeed.” Severus, shedding clothing, stalked towards him. “Sugar and spice and everything nice,” he whispered.

Harry smiled. “We’re trying for a girl, then?” he breathed.

“We’re trying for whatever we can get,” Severus replied, straddling Harry.

Harry moaned in welcome. “Works for me.”

~


End file.
